


Русалочьи проблемы

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, mermaid bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Стив уверен, что русалки прекрасны, Баки утверждает, что к ним относятся как к говорящим суши.
Series: визуал G - PG [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845142
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115
Collections: 3 Визуал нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Русалочьи проблемы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Русалки не носят трусы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280836) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020), [TreggiDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi). 




End file.
